K'rul
♦ K'rul was an Elder GodGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.706 of the Malazan world, also called the Maker of Paths.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi His aspect was the Obelisk.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.635 He first appeared hooded and was described as having long, sinuous fingers.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.221 In Gardens of the Moon K'rul appeared multiple times within the dreams of Kruppe. During their first meeting, he told Kruppe that he (K'rul) was there to await someone he had known a long time ago being awakened, and tasked Kruppe with finding the Awakeners, a T'lan Imass and a woman. He also told Kruppe that blood had been spilled in Darujhistan on ground once sanctified in K'rul's name.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.222 He later attempted to take the Jaghut Tyrant, Raest, to another realm. In Memories of Ice In the Prologue, on the Continents of Korelri and Jacuruku, in the Time of Dying, 119,736 years before Burn’s Sleep (three years after the Fall of the Crippled God) K'rul met up with the two Elder Gods Draconus and the Sister of Cold Nights to punish the High King Kallor. The three Elder Gods refered to each other as brothers and sister.Memories of Ice, Prologue Back to the current time (around 1164 BS), Kallor met Silverfox and pondered if K'rul had been aware when he helped in her birth, that the Sister of Cold Nights was the true identity of Nightchill, one of the souls in Silverfox.Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, UK MMPB 127 Later Kallor recognised K'rul in the priest Keruli. K'rul conceded that Keruli was indeed 'a limited manifestation' of himself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.848/849 For K'rul as Keruli, please see Keruli It transpired the Warrens ran through K'rul's flesh. Any mage traveling through the Warrens was traveling through the arteries and veins of K'rul.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 7 The power of warrens was his blood.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 7 The twin chambers of the heart were Kurald Galain and Starvald Demelain.Memories of Ice‎, Chapter 7 Only a handful of entities knew the truth about the warrens, amongst them Anomander Rake, Draconus, Osric and Envy.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, UK MMPB P.327. K'rul helped fashion the sanctuary for the Mhybe.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1067/1068 In ''Orb Sceptre Throne'' K'rul was now described as female. She made a brief appearance in a very limited form, her influence, according to Fisher, limited to the four walls of K'rul's Bar since she was under assault everywhere. During that appearance, she was described as hunched and cloaked with thin silver hair, a deeply tanned and weathered face, and deep black glittering eyes.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 11 Despite this limited manifestation, she willed the shade Hinter away, forcing Aman and Baruk to re-think their strategy and ultimately forcing them to withdraw. She did this because she hadn't given them permission to enter her temple. When Aman questioned her regarding her withdrawal and that this place hadn't been hers for a long time, she replied that blood had been shed here, and she was now here.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 11 In Forge of Darkness The Azathanai, Grizzin Farl, told Caladan Brood that K'rul had "begotten a child and the earth itself holds the memory of its birth-cry." When he asked Caladan if he would drink of K'rul's blood, Caladan responded that there was no need for that. The child was born and would soon beget many others.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, UK HC p.225 The rogue Azathanai, Errastas, complained that "K'rul would simply give power away, freely, to any who might want it. By this, he undermines its value. He dislodges the proper order of things." Errastas planned to best K'rul by empowering Mother Dark and setting her against K'rul's new Warrens. Distracted, K'rul would not see Errastas' intentions until it was too late.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 8, UK HC p.227 At the birth of the Gate of Kurald Galain, Grizzin Farl warned Mother Dark: History K'rul and his siblings decided to end the reign of the human king, Kallor, because of his barbaric practices and the bringing of the Crippled God to the world. Together they cursed Kallor to live forever and never ascend while still suffering the ravages of time. At the same time, Kallor cursed K'rul to "fade away from public eye" using the power of hundreds of thousands of deaths caused by the collapse of his empire. Quotes Speculation His/her gender has been a subject of speculation, since he is a male in Memories of Ice, and a female in Orb Sceptre Throne. However, in response to a question, Esselmont said that being an Azathani, he/she/it could shift it's own gender. Please refer to this external link for a detailed answer. Notes and References de:K'rul Category:Elder Gods Category:Ascendants Category:Males